


спящий Кефал

by Shamanka_Ingrid



Series: Ньюфорд, до востребования [3]
Category: K (Anime), Newford - Charles de Lint
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamanka_Ingrid/pseuds/Shamanka_Ingrid
Summary: Зарисовка про живопись, способы заработка и крепкий здоровый сон.





	

**Author's Note:**

> В подарок для Рэн-ним.

— Тема занятия — обнаженная натура, — объявила Иззи. Оглядела своих подопечных и ответила на незаданный вопрос:  
— Именно. Я нашла для вас модель. Мужскую. Но в другие дни он занят, так что ню мы рисуем сегодня. Входи, Микото, располагайся. Знакомьтесь, это мой хороший друг, Микото Суо. Вероятно, вы видели его на одной из моих картин...  
В глазах женской половины группы зажглись отчаянное любопытство и откровенное ликование: девушек рисовали часто, они как-то охотнее соглашались позировать — как в одежде, так и без нее. С моделями-мужчинами традиционно было сложнее, чаще всего это были пожилые артисты на пенсии, бездомные и прочий сомнительный контингент. То есть, сомнительный с точки зрения телесной красоты, конечно. Фактурно, не поспоришь, но воспитанным на академических канонах художницам хотелось хоть иногда порисовать кого-то больше похожего на Давида, чем на козлоногого Пана.  
И вдруг — такой подарок от учителя. Друг Изабель был идеально сложен — гибкий, с красиво прорисованными мышцами, но без перекачанности, свойственной заядлым бодибилдерам. Он двигался с ленивой грацией большой кошки, и прическа, похожая на львиную гриву, усиливала это впечатление. Только львы все же не бывают такими отчаянно рыжими.   
Микото безо всякого стеснения разделся, встал на фоне драпировки, которую наскоро соорудила Иззи. Правда, тут же поинтересовался низким хрипловатым голосом:  
— И долго мне тут стоять?  
— Примерно полтора часа, потом перерыв, потом еще столько же, — не подумав, машинально ответила Иззи.  
— Ты что, издеваешься? — он недовольно нахмурил брови. Изабель краем глаза заметила, что Ридра Чейз тут же схватилась за карандаш и принялась зарисовывать кошачьи глаза и мимические складки на лбу модели. Она вообще реагировала быстрее всех в группе и умела пользоваться каждой подвернувшейся возможностью рисовать не только то, что требует учитель, а еще полтора-два десятка почеркушек. Полезный навык. Вот только запланированное занятие грозило сорваться.   
— Только не говори мне, что ты не сможешь простоять каких-то полтора часа! — Изабель была почти в отчаянии. — Какого черта тогда ты согласился позировать?  
— Три часа, если я правильно понял. Я думал, ты мне хотя бы стул дашь...  
Иззи покачала головой, прикрыв лицо рукой. Нет, ну что за вредное существо! Вот так и делай добрые дела. Лучше бы наняла какого-нибудь манекенщика, пусть и дороже, зато эти ребята точно знают, что от них требуется. Так ведь помочь хотела...   
Микото и Татара перебивались случайными заработками. То, что они постепенно вспоминали свое прошлое, не очень помогало, потому что никакой определенной профессии не было ни у одного, ни у другого. Татара увлекался всем подряд, от кулинарии до фотографии, но все это было как-то поверхностно, не всерьез. Кроме, разве что, музыки. Он писал неплохие песни и в последнее время частенько играл на улицах Ньюфорда и в небольших клубах. Конечно, гонорары там были смешные...  
Микото о своих прежних занятиях не особенно распространялся, из чего Иззи сделала вывод, что они были не вполне законными. Единственное, что он однажды упомянул — работа вышибалой в баре.   
Иззи крепко сдружилась с ними, особенно с общительным и обаятельным Татарой. Она все еще чувствовала свою отвественность за их не вполне добровольное перемещение в Ньюфорд, хотя и знала, что если бы парни не появились здесь при помощи ее картин, то не существовали бы уже нигде. Да и вообще, они были хорошие ребята, так что она старалась им помогать. Только деньги от художницы они принимали неохотно.  
Недавно Изабель обмолвилась, что ищет моделей для своих студентов в Академии, и предложила им подзаработать хотя бы так. Микото неожиданно легко согласился, но... эх, ну ведь должна же она была сообразить, что с его несносным характером из этой затеи так или иначе выйдет пшик!   
Надо было как-то спасать положение, так что она решила пойти на уступки.  
— Ну и что ты предлагаешь? — спросила она.   
Микото оглянулся по сторонам, стащил с рамы драпировку и бросил ее на пол:  
— Я тут полежу, а они пускай рисуют.   
Она махнула рукой:  
— Черт с тобой, лежи. Только не на полу, им же ничего не видно будет. Сейчас мы какой-нибудь подиум сделаем.   
Драгоценное время утекало, так что модель кое-как устроили на подиуме, сооруженном за пять минут из подручных материалов, и будущие художники наконец-то приступили к наброскам. Изабель тихонько подсказывала и поправляла. Но уже через каких-то четверть часа Ридра негромко хихикнула:  
— По-моему, он заснул.   
Иззи вздохнула и позвала:  
— Микото, проснись! Эй, спящий красавец!   
Никакой реакции.   
Тогда она попробовала аккуратно растормошить несознательную модель. Затем — не очень аккуратно, чувствуя при этом несвойственное ей смущение: со стороны это наверняка выглядело как-то уж слишком интимно. Микото спал крепким здоровым сном, и гуляющие по мастерской сквозняки его, похоже, нисколько не беспокоили.   
— Планы меняются, — вздохнула Иззи. — Теперь мы рисуем спящую модель. Извините, но в прежнюю позу я его вернуть не могу, так что наброски придется переделывать.   
«Вот черта с два он у меня теперь получит всю плату за сеанс! — сердито думала она. — Половину осталю себе за моральный ущерб. Не занятие, а какой-то цирк!»  
Потом, правда, она припомнила несколько курьезных случаев времен собственного студенчества и решила, что хотя навыков рисования обнаженной модели ее ребята вынесут с этого урока немного, но зато хоть будет что вспомнить.   
Впрочем, Ридру Чейз даже этот ералаш не смутил, и она увлеченно работала. Все бы так умели концентрироваться.   
Микото спал во время перерыва, пока Изабель со студентами пили кофе, и точно также продрых всю вторую часть урока, даже не пошевелившись ни разу. «Ну, хоть так,» — вздохнула про себя Иззи.   
Беспокоиться она начала, когда занятие закончилось, а этот охламон даже и не думал просыпаться.   
— Вы его тут и оставите? — поинтересовались девчонки, выходя из мастерской.  
— На себе точно не потащу, — буркнула Иззи. Она думала о том, где сейчас можно отыскать Татару, проснется ли Микото за то время, пока она будет носиться по городу, а если проснется, то не выбьет ли он двери, если его тут запереть до своего возвращения.   
К счастью, Татара вскоре явился сам — решил проверить, как дела у друга.   
— Ух ты! У тебя тут спящая Венера? — засмеялся он, увидев Микото.  
— Спящий Кефал тогда уж. Только без Авроры, — Изабель вспомнила одну репродукцию. — Лучше бы я тебя попросила позировать...   
— Я бы с радостью, но я не настолько раскован, — виновато улыбнулся Татара. — А кто такой Кефал? Я про него даже не слышал.  
— Ну, это гораздо менее известная картина. Герен, если я не ошибаюсь. Она в Лувре висит, я только в альбомах ее видела. Если найду, покажу. Ты мне лучше скажи, как этого эпического балбеса растолкать теперь? Мне домой пора, и мастерскую нужно закрыть.   
— Сейчас, — Татара наклонился и что-то негромко сказал — Иззи не разобрала, что именно, но Микото сразу же открыл глаза.   
— Как?! — Поразилась она. — Как ты это сделал? Что это сейчас было?   
— Что-то вроде пароля. Ну, как поработал? — ехидно спросил он у Микото.  
— Сам не видишь? — огрызнулся тот, натягивая джинсы.   
— М-да, кажется, постоянное место тебе не светит... ладно, переживем как-нибудь.   
— Затрещина ему хорошая светит! — пригрозила Изабель, притворно замахиваясь папкой с набросками.  
— Ну, прости.   
— Прощаю, — Иззи махнула рукой. Долго сердиться на Микото у нее не получалось. — Пойдемте, выпьем кофе.   
Спустившись по лестнице, они втроем вышли в прозрачный октябрьский день и двинулись в сторону Нижнего Кроуси.

**Author's Note:**

> PS: [картина, про которую говорила Иззи.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%93%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD,_%D0%9F%D1%8C%D0%B5%D1%80_%D0%9D%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%81#/media/File:Pierre-Narcisse_Gu%C3%A9rin_-_Aurora_and_Cephalus_-_WGA10970.jpg)


End file.
